


The check up

by Snowdrop7



Category: Gravity Falls, The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Hide and Seek, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrop7/pseuds/Snowdrop7
Summary: The diplomats frantically search for Dipper, who somehow learned about SkekTek giving him a checkup that same morning. Cookie for whoever guesses the reference.





	

It had been nearly a week since the boy’s arrival to the castle. He was still under the careful watch of the Barrister and appeared to have adapted fairly well.

This morning was the day SkekTek would be giving him a routine physical examination, so as to ensure the human boy wasn’t carrying anything contagious – and a better clue of where he’d come from.

However, soon after breakfast the boy was nowhere in sight and SkekLiat had a pretty good idea why.

"Mason?" she pulled aside some curtains and sees the boy wasn’t hiding there. "Come on out!"

Behind the Barrister, her other allies walked up.

"How did he find out he was going to the Chamber of life this morning for a physical checkup?" The Sentry questioned.

"Well I certainly didn’t say anything!" The Barrister emphasized.

"Nor I." replied the Ornamentalist. Next to him the Gourmand nodded in agreement.

The Chamberlain held up his hands in defense with an indignant whimper when the others glanced at him. "I revealed nothing of the sort."

"Never mind, never mind!" The Sentry interjected, "It best to find him before the others do."

"I don’t see why, after all the Emperor put him under her watch."

"That he did," Liat acknowledged then said firmly to her allies, "AND if the general or his allies figure out he escaped from under your beaks without telling me what do you think the Emperor will do to us?"

The looks of dismay on the other diplomats’ faces was enough for her to know she’d convinced them.

"Find the boy and bring him to me!" The Barrister ordered a few podling slaves then turned to her allies. "First one to find, keep him where he is until I fetch him."

And so they split up to search, starting with their workstations and areas he could’ve possibly wandered into.

"Where are you hiding, boy?"

"Come on out whelp! This has gone far enough!"

Just then, the Chamberlain then spotted something: a green, hollowed out reed sticking out of a barrel full of sand. Sand from the beaches of the Silver Sea, sometimes used to make glass.

But of course, the boy knew they’d probably be searching all over the castle and so he hid where they’d least suspect.

"Oh, poor sweet child." He crooned ‘sympathetically’. Then he extends his index finger and covers the tip of the reed with it. "He’s in the barrels!"

The medical assessment the human boy would go through shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours then it’s back to the errands.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Dipper won't be drained afterwards - though I'm fairly sure he'll do everything he can to avoid the Chamber of life from now on.


End file.
